Known notepads have a permanent binding. For example, a common notepad can include a set of blank or ruled papers (with an optional perforation for easy permanent removal of one or more pages) bound to a backing, which is typically a piece of cardboard of the same size as the papers. Typical bindings include staples through a top portion of each paper and the backing above the perforation line. These can also include a cardboard topper, approximately the same size as the perforated section, stapled on the front side of the stack, along with the backing on the rear side of the stack. The stapled pages, backing, and topper can have a cover affixed around the end (e.g., covering the topper, the top edge of the papers, and a top portion of the backing). Logos are often printed on this cover. The construction of typical notepads is made for production and minimizing bulk, since the notepads are barely thicker than the stack of sheets they contain, and practically no larger in length and width. Notepads tend to be designed for single use. Once the papers are used and optionally removed, they are not replaceable, so the notepad is discarded.
Common reusable binders are also known, such as ring binders, which allow for reuse and reorganization. These binders often have round or D-shaped rings that open to receive hole-punched papers and close to temporarily bind them. Papers can be removed, added, and reorganized, and they can be flipped around the rings to the opposite side of the rings. Further, partitions and/or tabbed dividers can be added and removed. These binders tend to be bulky compared to notepads.
It is desirable to provide an improved binding arrangement that is reusable and organizable, while having a minimal profile, similar to a disposable notepad.